Let me go
by khkrazy
Summary: I didn't want this burning in my chest, the stinging in my eyes or this gripping pain in my chest. Who am I kidding, there's supposedly nothing in my chest. But if that's the case, then what the hell in there hurts so much?


**Yaayyy! Its a drabblee! XDD Better yet...its an AkuRoku drabble, I based it off of a picture fromt deviant art...the link is on my profile**

**Disclaimer-Not mine..duuhhh **

* * *

Let me go 

I stood with my back to to him, it was easier this way...I didn't have to stare into those emerald eyes.

"Your mind's made up?" he questioned solemnly

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"You can't turn on the organization...you get on their bad side and they'll destroy you." he said flailing with his signature hand motions. Looking down I sighed, he was right.

"No one would miss me."

"That's not true. I would" he said quietly

I kept walking as if I didn't hear him.

"That's not true!" he yelled louder "Dammit Roxas! I would." he voice was breaking right along with my non-existent heart.

"Look Axel, I have to this...so don't make it harder on yourself." I answered with a stoic voice.

"You don't want to do this Roxas." he said coming up behind me slipping his warm hands around my thin wrists. "Please." he breathed into my my neck "Don't do this." The heat of his body was encircling mine.

My throat went dry and I promptly yanked away, coming face to face with him.

I instantly regretted it.

The sight of those neon eyes staring down at me brimming with hurt and tears.

He was not supposed to cry. He was not supposed to cry.

"I'm leaving." I declared with a look of determination. "One way...or another." With that I summoned the Keyblade to my hand.

He scoffed "I see how it is now." he replied gathering his Chakrams

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I shook my head heading straight toward the redhead. He quickly evaded the attack in one swift motion.

Damn.

Forgot how fast he was.

The flames began slowly, almost undetectable but with each clash of metal, each fist connected with skin, each drop of blood spilled the grew larger and larger enveloping us. My eyes blurred with tears and my throat was burning from the thick dark smoke that filled them. My jacket was nearly shredded to pieces and soaked in blood. It was just as well though. Just one less memento, because when this was all said and done I wanted no memories of it. I continued striking swinging harshly battling the nauseous feeling I had when I saw the blood dripping off of Axel and on to me, I started sobbing harder but I never stopped swinging.

When I planned to leave this wasn't part of the plan, never in my dizziest daydreams would I have thought of seriously fighting Axel. This was sheer torture. The heat of the fire and the exhaustion from the fighting was catching up to me, the metallic smell of blood was choking me,and the sweat streaming down my face and into my eyes was making it nearly impossible to see. I felt the weight of my keyblade sink as it sliced through the thick leather on Axel's back, it was like I felt it. My vision doubled with the excessive pounding in my temples as I swung weakly one last time before dropping to my knees breathing shallowly. He hovered above me looking lifeless as he dropped his weapons and reached down roughly pulling me up off my feet and into him. I released a shaky breath crying into his chest punching him with all the strength I could muster, which wasn't much.

Again and again until I finally broke into a limp body of sobbing, he just kept petting down my spikes shushing me with his calming voice. All I wanted to do was leave in peace. I didn't want this burning in my chest, the stinging in my eyes or this gripping pain in my chest. Who am I kidding, there's supposedly nothing in my chest. But if that's the case, then what the hell in there hurts so much?

"Why won't you let me go..." I asked him sadly.

"Because I cant."

He just held me tighter.

"Fuck you Axel."

* * *

**A/N: It physically pained me to write that last line...whatever...**

**Review :D**


End file.
